Samedi
Samedi is a minor god and the patron of death in Xesteria. He has no unified church due to his unorthodox mantra, though he does have a number of discreet followers and worshippers across the world. Description Samedi is said to be an unusually hospitable god when confronted with mortals seeking an audience. He is known for his eerily welcoming demeanour, wry humour, and keen interest in those who follow him. Samedi is believed to not be keen on punishing his followers under any circumstances, believing that the fact that they will one day die and likely be used in necromantic experimentation to be punishment enough. Samedi's appearance is said to resemble a middle-aged human man with extremely gaunt features. Half of his face is said to be devoid of flesh, his unnaturally pale and bleached skull in place of it. Mantra of Samedi Samedi believes that undeath is not something to be feared or reviled, believing that it is just another stage in the cycle of life. He views the undead as tools that can be used by mortals to achieve their greater goals. While some followers of Samedi recite this in their mission to eradicate life with undead armies, Samedi's intended meaning behind his mantra is that the undead can be used to end or solve problems in the world. For instance, working to raise an army of skeletons to combat an invading army and save one's homeland is considered a noble use of necromancy in the eyes of Samedi. Though he doesn't turn his back on those with immoral or perverse intentions, he is more receptive towards those who dabble in manipulating the undead for clear, concise, and understandable reasons. Enemy of the Gods Though Samedi and the majority of his followers don't mean any harm, some gods and their churches actively resent Samedi and his followers. Those who have devoted their lives to Chemosh, Ehlonna, and Pelor consider Samedi and his followers to be perverse ingrates who violate the natural cycles of life and death. Champions of these gods are often quick to apprehend anyone found to be a follower of Samedi. In extreme cases, and if the law cannot be enforced, they will even try to execute Samedi's faithful on the spot. The followers of the other principal deities (Aureon, Bahamut, Talos) do not particularly care one way or another for Samedi's followers and tend to leave them be as they do not interfere with the teachings of their gods. Asphodel Somewhere in Xesteria is said to be the fabled location known as Asphodel, the only place where followers of Samedi assemble to share their knowledge with one another, preach and worship Samedi, and/or conduct experiments and research in private. The location of Asphodel is not shared with anyone in order to prevent the followers of Chemosh, Ehlonna, and Pelor from ever finding it and shutting it down. As a result, nobody knows where to start looking for Asphodel since even the continent it is on remains a mystery. Followers of Samedi who are interested in locating Asphodel are expected to find it on their own. Category:Deity Category:God Category:NPC Category:Chaotic Neutral